


halik ng nakaraan

by batang-heneral (amixxhan)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Fictionalized Historical Figures, Gen, Like, hmm tuloy ko pa to laterz mahaba haba pa kasunod nito sa drafts ko hehe, mahal ko si luna as tatay figure okay?? okay, may 1k words na yung document, sin tag: everyone so far i think??
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amixxhan/pseuds/batang-heneral
Summary: pero ang batang heneral—ang kanyang isipan at ang kanyang multo—ay kumakapit sa kanyang pagkatao. mayroon siyang mga marka sa kanyang leeg at kanyang noo na tila’y nagmumukhang sugat ng bala kung titingnan mabuti. mayroon siyang mga kalmot ng kamatayan sa kanyang katawan at hindi ito mawawala—ito ang sumpa ngkanyangnakaraan—ng nakaraan ni gregorio del pilar.kumplikado ang mga pangalawang buhay, siya ang patunay nito.





	halik ng nakaraan

kahit anong sabihin ng iba, hindi siya si heneral gregorio del pilar.

hindi siya ang batang heneral—kahit sabihin ng iba na ang kaluluwa niya’y nasa kanyang katawan at ang kanyang mga ala-ala’y kanyang nakikita. hinding-hindi niya makikita ang kanyang sarili bilang ang heneral na namatay sa tirad—hindi niya matatangap iyon.

pero ang batang heneral—ang kanyang isipan at ang kanyang multo—ay kumakapit sa kanyang pagkatao. mayroon siyang mga marka sa kanyang leeg at kanyang noo na tila’y nagmumukhang sugat ng bala kung titingnan mabuti. mayroon siyang mga kalmot ng kamatayan sa kanyang katawan at hindi ito mawawala—ito ang sumpa ng ~~kanyang~~ nakaraan—ng nakaraan ni gregorio del pilar.

ang galaw niya’y pangsundalo. ang pagiisip niya’y pangsundalo. ang kanyang ala-ala ay pangsundalo. pero hindi siya sundalo (s ~~i goyong lamang ang sundalo sa kanilang dalawa~~ ), siya’y isang batang walang alam ukol sa digmaan—isang batang naniniwala sa mga ginintuang salita ng kanyang mga iniidolo at ng mga namumuno. batang hindi pa alam kung ano ang tatahakin na landas sa mundong ginagalawan niya. totoo nga ang mga sinabi ni manuel bernal—sa ibang lugar at sa ibang panahon. tuta lamang si goyong, tumatahol at nangangagat para sa kanyang amo.

mas mahirap tahakin ang mga gabing sobrang dilim; lumalalim ang mga linya sa kanyang mga mata, at ang kanyang mga kamay ay hindi tumitigil sa pagyanig. marami nang ginawa si goyong na mali, hindi na niya maaring dagdagan pa dahil ito’y labag sa kanyang kalooban.

hindi siya ang batang heneral na namatay sa tirad; siya ay isang ordinayong estudyante ng kanyang paaralan. hindi siya palaaway, hindi matapang, at hindi siya malapit sa tao. siya’y tilang hangin na paihip-ihip kung saan saan. kinuha na si goyo ng kamatayan pero piniling isama sa kaluluwang walang muwang sa digmaan.

hindi patas. hinding-hindi. pero nasa paligid-ligid lamang ang multo ng batang heneral. binubulungan siya ng nakaraan, at hangang sa maari ay hindi niya ito pinapakingan—hangang makasama niya ang pangalawang antonio luna.

nakilala siya nito—hangang sa pangalawang buhay ay matalas ang kakaiba ang pagiisip ni heneral luna. si luna’y parang hindi nagbago masyado, mainitin parin ang ulo niya sa ibang pagkakataon—at siya’y isang tao na lahat ng bagay ay pinagaaralan. nagulat nalang siya nang pinatawag siya sa opisina ng isang antonio luna.

ang kanyang mga silid sa paaralan ay punong-puno ng mga libro ng iba’t ibang kasanayan—medisina, matematika—may mga nakalagay na kung ano ano sa kanyang mesa—medalya, papeles… at kung ano ano pa.

at nagusap sila. walang malisya o galit.

“aalalahanin mo na andito tayo dahil mayroon pa tayong hindi natatapos heneral,” aniya niya, “mahirap intindihin kung bakit kinalangan natin bumalik—ngunit dapat magtulungan tayo para marating ang kapayapaan na ating inaasam. jusko, nahahawa na siguro ako kay mabini.”

wala siyang magawa kundi tumungo sa heneral na sinubukan na niyang paslangin noon. tumawa lamang si luna. “alam ko na nagbago ka na, at wala na akong huhusgahan sa lahat ng ginawa mo noon. kasaysayan na lamang ang lahat ng ginawa natin—pero kailangan natin paghandaan ang hinaharap.”

“hindi po ako si goyo heneral,” ang tanging nasagot niya, at si luna’y linagay ang kamay niya sa kanyang balikat. “nasaakin man ang kanyang mga ala-ala at mga kung ano-ano pa—pero hinding-hindi ako magiging ang gregorio del pilar na iniisip mo.”

wala nang sinabi ang heneral. “alam kong mahirap pero—kailangan natin tulungan ang ating bansa, kung sa tingin mong hindi ka si heneral gregorio del pilar, ipagsabihin nito’y hindi ka nga siya— pero alam kong matutulungan mo kami kahit ano pa man ang pangalan mo iho.”

… at siguro doon lamang siya napangiti.

**Author's Note:**

> so first time ko atang magattempt na magsulat ng filipino odk teKA YUNG FIVE PA AKO NANOOD NG GOYO PERO DI KO PARIN MALET GO SO SINULAT KO TO aslkdfjlas;dfjasd gRABe
> 
> aaaa feel free naibash to sa comments section dfj;asdfj hingi po feedback kung kaya niyo po?? as in literal na first time ko sinubukan magsulat ng filipino?? grabe??
> 
> notes tho:  
> \- yes POV character isn't goyo in a sense?? i'll try to explain in another fic pero di siya reincarnation hindi katulad ng ibang resurrected characters sa fic (e.g. luna saka si mabini)  
> \- based sa heneral luna-goyo continuity to so yes ficitonalized versions nila talaga mostly kasi hisstory is weird and complicated talaga sadfhlaskjf gRABE  
> -poor bby pov character needs a name tho?? wala talaga ako maisip :'(  
> -meron pang ibang ocs na magsusulputan soon ( ~~descendant ni joven hehe~~ ) sana baka di ko na matuloy to eh  
> -wala lang gusto ko lang magsulat ng angst ito nangyari loL AYOKO NA GUYS :'(


End file.
